


Twelve weeks, or Thereabouts

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Fertility Treatments (in the past), First Trimester of Pregnancy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, St Mungo's Hospital, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is surprised to find himself pregnant for a second time. It hasn't even been a whole year since the birth of Scorpius, so understandably he worries about how Harry and he will cope.





	Twelve weeks, or Thereabouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).

> Darling tackytiger!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely prompt, I hope I did it justice. xxxxx
> 
> This is a Hogwarts365 story and uses the prompt: _cope_.

“Two isn’t such a scary number,” Harry had consoled after the Healer left their room. “We’ll make this work. I promise. We’ll _cope_. Ron and Hermione have two babies… She’s Deputy Minister. This is good news, love.” 

Draco couldn’t reply at first. 

Their positive pregnancy potion still sat, glowing a vibrant blue on the table in front of them.

~@~

_Another baby_. 

A newborn to deal with whilst Scorpius still hadn’t mastered a full-night’s sleep. Draco had hoped to return to university, perhaps gain a Potioneer’s Licence. Instead he’ll be changing nappies, running baths and singing _The Owl and the Pussycat_ and all the while he’ll be _lonely_, waiting for that magical moment when Harry flooed back to him. 

Twenty-four, and a stay-at-home father of two. This wasn’t the life Draco had dreamt of, or planned for. 

Draco had known, of course. He’d known he was pregnant before their appointment, before their test. He’d known from the first bout of morning-sickness. From the moment his favourite coffee made him feel nauseated. But worst was the exhaustion: Draco felt like he could sleep for a decade and not feel any benefit. 

True, they’d both been lazy about contraception. 

It had taken months to get pregnant with Scorpius. Scheduled sex. Fertility potions that had scalded his throat and left Draco silently sobbing and venomously furious. Scans and specialists and consultation after _bloody_ consultation. The idea that another baby could just decide to grow; unbidden, unplanned for, had seemed farcical. _Comical_. Yet here they both were. 

It's not even one year later, and they’re back at the Paternity Department of St. Mungos; a new Potter-Malfoy growing, _flourishing_ inside Draco. 

“Your body was primed for pregnancy,” the Healer had said. “Still very fertile.”

Draco had watched as their Healer had cast their Sonograph Spell. Watched a the sparkles of blue-grey magic had twisted and twirled, forming into the image of their baby. 

“Twelve weeks, or thereabouts. The size of a plum,” said the Healer, smiling. “Heartbeat is very strong. Let me give you both a moment to digest your news.”

~@~

“We’re going to be alright,” Draco said eventually. “Another baby Potter-Malfoy. Perhaps two isn’t such a scary number after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
